RWBY: Clean
by cabbitguy
Summary: A short scene after Ozpin and Jaune discuss the events of Volume 1, Chapter 13, "Forever Fall."


RWBY: Clean

NOTE: Occurs between Volume 1, Chapter 14: Forever Fall, Pt. 2 and Chapter 15: The Stray

"That was quite a heroic act you did Mr. Arc."

The afternoon sun shone into the office of Headmaster Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, bathing the room in a soft amber glow. He sat with one of Beacon's second year students and leader of team JNPR, Jaune Arc. When Jaune's class returned from a field trip prematurely, Ozpin suspected trouble. Professor Goodwitch, the field trip supervisor, explained to Ozpin Jaune and a few of his classmates were suddenly attacked by a lone Grimm, a large Ursa. The accounts she gathered from them indicated Jaune valiantly defended another classmate, Cardin Winchester, from the Grimm attack, battling the beast alone and ultimately killing it in spectacular fashion.

Jaune shifted in his seat, his blue eyed gaze cast downward, across the desk from Beacon's Headmaster. The young, blond Hunter in training nervously looked at up at Ozpin's complimentary words. "Yes Sir...thank you…" he sheepishly replied.

Ozpin took a sip from his ever present coffee mug emblazoned with Beacon's seal. He adjusted his glasses slightly, taking a moment to brush back his unkempt silver hair.

The Headmaster carefully observed Jaune from behind his glasses. The young man sported a bruise under one eye, a badge of honor he claimed he received from battling the Grimm earlier that day. Yet, there seemed to be something else on the young man's mind.

"Although," Ozpin continued. "the incident does seem a bit odd."

Jaune raised his head, keeping his gaze averted from Ozpin. "What do you mean?"

"A Grimm doesn't typically attack out of nowhere. Grimm are usually attracted to feelings of anger, fear or hate. Odd that one, an Ursa at that, would simply attack students gathering sap while on a field trip. Not typically an activity to generate hostile feelings among fellow students."

"...Right…" Jaune stammered.

"Not to mention, it's quite fortunate you were so far away from your own team and near team CRDL to intervene."

"Um...yeah...just in the right place at the right time I guess…"

"Indeed. Many students in your class seem to have that particular penchant." Ozpin took another sip. "But, considering your father's own history, I'd say it runs in your family."

Jaune looked at Ozpin. "You...you know about my father?"

"And your grandfather. Both Arcs served with distinction. And while they were not necessarily 'heroes' in the 'legendary' sense of the word, I'm sure the lives they saved would certainly define them as 'heroes.'" Ozpin smiled at Jaune. "I gather their bravery in battle were influential on your choice to become a Hunter."

"Yes." Jaune perked up. "It's all I've ever wanted to be...someone who helps others…no matter who they may be."

"Indeed. That is a noble goal, Mr. Arc. It requires honesty and integrity."

Jaune visibly winced.

Ozpin let a silent moment pass, observing Jaune. "Mr. Arc...is there anything else you would like to add to your account of what happened?"

Jaune paused. Ozpin could easily see him struggling with some internal decision from the expression on his face. "Mr. Arc. What you did in defending young Cardin required courage. Courage requires the strength to do...or say...what is right when everything would insist you do otherwise."

Jaune finally began after a few moments in quiet thought. He blew out a sigh. "Professor Ozpin…" He averted his eyes and when he spoke, his voice wavered. "...I...lied...to get into Beacon."

A calm sip. "Go on."

Jaune took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "I didn't attend any academy to learn the basics of combat or being a Hunter...I didn't train like everyone else here…"

He look up at Ozpin, regret and guilt welling inside him adding to the anxiety of having hidden the truth for so long. "My transcripts are...fakes...they may even belong to someone else..." Jaune clenched his fists. "When Cardin found out, he basically...he said he'd turn me in if I didn't do what he said."

"I see."

"It was harmless stuff at first...doing his homework, laundry…" Jaune sighed. "But when we were in Forever Fall, he wanted me to do something...I couldn't do it...but...I'm pretty sure it resulted in the Grimm attacking us."

Ozpin paused a moment, reviewing Jaune's admission, carefully noting the generality of his words concerning Cardin. "If I understand correctly, you lied to get into Beacon. Correct?"

Jaune nodded, waiting for the hammer to come down.

"Cardin found out and you were then coerced into doing small tasks, but finally something questionable. Correct?"

"Yes…"

"But you didn't do it."

"No! I couldn't...I..."

"And when those who coerced you were in danger," Ozpin interrupted, "you defended them? Correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I am curious Mr. Arc. It seems Mr. Winchester and his team should be in here as well answering for their actions. I do not tolerate bullying. Nor does this school."

Despite what he thought about Cardin's character flaws, Jaune recognized Cardin's skills as a fighter. He could lead and protect if needed. Regardless of Cardin's actions toward him, Jaune thought Cardin possessed the skills, and potential, to be the kind of Hunter people could rely on in a pinch. All flaws and personal regard aside, Jaune truly believed Cardin's efforts, skills and training, personal experience he himself lied about, earned him the chance to achieve being a Hunter.

"Professor Ozpin...if possible, I'd like to keep Cardin out of the results of my lie. I didn't say all that to get him in trouble..." Jaune said. "At the very least...he's earned his right to be at Beacon. I didn't."

Ozpin regarded Jaune's instant defense of Cardin. "Why would it matter to you what happens to Mr. Winchester or his team?"

Jaune sat up straight. "Because, I believe no matter what a person's done...they should get another chance to make it right."

He wished he could go back, find a way to enroll and attend Signal Academy or any of the academies, to train properly as a Hunter and get into Beacon the right way. Lying to get in, never sat well with him, even when he step foot into Beacon.

"But...I lied. I am a liar...and that lie could get someone killed….Ren, Nora...Pyrrha. Well, maybe not Pyrrha because she's so incredible, but someone could die...I haven't earned the right, I don't deserve to be here."

"Indeed a man who would lie to get what they want, without thought for others is a despicable individual. Especially when that lie could result in someone's death….someone they know or care about. That is not the character of a Hunter and deserves to be punished."

Jaune nearly collapsed in the chair. "I...understand..." he choked, the reality of his dream to be a Hunter crumbling away. Even so, he felt peace without that burden on him and relief that though he may never see his friends again, they would not be endangered by his lie.

"I'll get my things packed…" he rasped.

"Why?" Ozpin took another sip. "Are you going somewhere?"

Jaune froze. He looked up at Ozpin for a silent...and stunned...moment. "But…"

"Jaune…" Ozpin said, his tone softening. "You made a mistake. One you are painfully aware of. One with consequences that could bring harm to others. You can't change it any more than Cardin can change how he treated you. What matters is how you proceed next."

"How I 'proceed next?'"

"The transcripts you submitted belong to a person who is willing to work hard. One who strives to achieve, one who seeks to bring out the best in himself and others." Ozpin said. "I think that describes you quite accurately. Your scores in tactics and situational analysis are quite impressive. I have watched you struggle as student and your desire to be better. And I admire, almost envy, your instinct to defend others. Your mind and heart are those of a Hunter. You may not quite have the skills of a Hunter...then again, that's why we have students here is it not? To take what is and mold it into what it can be? So...how will you proceed next? Will you leave as a self-imposed punishment...or continue to grow at Beacon?"

"Sir...I don't understand…"

"I will be reminding Mr. Winchester and his team that a Hunter protects all people, not takes advantage of them. And I will determine a suitable punishment for their behaviour.

"Likewise, I will determine a suitable punishment for you Mr. Arc, so do not think you are off the hook. I do not condone what you did, regardless of the circumstances or outcome. Circumstances do not excuse a wrongdoing and a happy ending does not make a wrong, right. However, for one to admit they are wrong...have done wrong...and more importantly willing to bear the responsibility of those actions...Those are traits of a good man, worth a second chance. One I would be proud to one day call a Hunter….and friend."

Jaune could feel tears forming. "I...Professor...thank you…"

"You are a leader Mr. Arc. Remember today. Remember what commitment or promise you have made...As a leader, it is a promise not only to yourself...but to your team as well."

Jaune nodded resolutely. "I will." He would work hard...no, his hardest...to close the gap between him and his team mates. He would strive to become better, starting with accepting Pyrrha's offer to help train him. He may have not earned his right to come to Beacon, but he would fight to earn a right to remain.

Ozpin stood. "This was a good chat Mr. Arc. Please, go get that bruise taken care of. I'm sure your team will be concerned."

Jaune stood as well. "Yes Sir….Thank you Professor."

Ozpin smiled and nodded.

Jaune turned and left the office leaving Ozpin alone with his thoughts. Facing the window, his eyes looked off into the distance. Ozpin sensed a massive aura hiding within Jaune and wondered what kind of Hunter Jaune would become when he awakened it. It would truly be a sight to see, the journey of Jaune Arc into a Hunter. The young man had chosen a harsh path, one demanding he prove himself not to only to others, but also himself. A path where he could easily waver between confidence and self-doubt, a path which would either destroy him or transform him into something greater than his own aspirations. It would be an interesting story to tell one day, one certainly full of adventure.

Ozpin smiled as a thought occurred to him.

Perhaps even...'legendary.'


End file.
